20th Century Fox/Other
1935-1968 20th Century Fox 1935 bw.jpg|Open matte version 20th Century FOX Logo 1935 c.jpg Fox-1935.jpg Logo 20th century fox 1935-1953.jpg 20THFOX-1977.png 20th Century Pictures logo 1930s.jpg 20th Century Fox (A Japanese Made Variant, 2008).png Logo 20th century fox 1935-1953.jpg 1953-1987 20th Century FOX Logo 1953(2).jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-07h57m32s133.png|Black and white version Screenshot 2018-03-29 00-30-22.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-01h55m06s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h42m31s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-15h21m31s85.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-28-05h18m27s215.png Windows9-11.png The 1953 20th Century Fox logo.jpg 20th Century FOX Logo 1980.jpg 20th Century Fox (Variant with registered mark).jpg Screenshot 20th Century Fox Logo in 1975.jpg 20th Century Fox 1977.jpg In 1953, Rocky Longo, an artist at Pacific Title, was hired to recreate the original design for the new CinemaScope process. In order to give the design the required "width", Longo tilted the "0" in 20th.. This logo, however, would be used in tandem with the next logo until 1987. Like the previous logo, this logo was a painting on several layers of glass and was animated frame-by-frame. 1956–19?? (CinemaScope) 20th Century FOX 55.png 1981-1994 Vlcsnap-2012-08-21-03h15m21s56.png 20th Century FOX Logo 1981(2).jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-07-21h42m08s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-07-21h44m24s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-07-21h38m54s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-22h32m39s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h.png|"Fright Club" (1986) Vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h38m22s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h40m31s252.png|A pink searchlight? The 1981 20th Century Fox logo (Snow Variant).jpg|Snowing version 20th Century FOX Logo 1990.jpg In 1981, after Longo repainted the eight-layered glass panels (and straightened the "0"), his revised logo became the official trademark. Like the previous two logos, this logo was a painting on several layers of glass and was animated frame-by-frame. 1994-2010 GW280H157-2.jpeg|Blu-Ray Disc version bandicam 2018-09-02 16-51-35-279.png|Cinemascope version Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h41m55s250.png|Open matte version 2013 06 01 13 05 29 580x328 0001.jpg|Full open matte Vlcsnap-2013-11-25-07h41m03s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-10-04h00m30s220.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-19h36m06s54.png Vlcsnap-2014-02-03-12h51m25s182.png Bandicam 2018-09-02 16-46-00-393.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-21h56m02s65.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-11-05h00m25s3.png|Bylineless version bandicam 2018-09-02 16-54-27-519.png|Open matte bylineless version 20th Century FOX Logo 1994.jpg 20th-Century-Fox.jpg bandicam 2018-12-10 11-15-49-475.png|Bright and contrast version In 1994, the 20th Century Fox logo is redone in CGI for the first time. This logo was created by Studio Productions (now Flip Your Lid Animation) which also did the logos for Paramount and Universal. In 1994, after a few failed attempts (which even included trying to film the familiar monument as an actual three-dimensional model), Fox in-house television producer Kevin Burns was hired to produce a new logo for the company — this time using the new process of computer-generated imagery (CGI). With the help of graphics producer Steve Soffer and his company Studio Productions (which had recently given face-lifts to the Paramount and Universal logos), Burns directed that the new logo contain more detail and animation, so that the longer (21 second) Fox fanfare with the "CinemaScope extension" could be used as the underscore. This required a virtual Los Angeles Cityscape to be designed around the monument. In the background can be seen the Hollywood sign, which would give the monument an actual location (approximating Fox's actual address in Century City). One final touch was the addition of store-front signs—each one bearing the name of Fox executives who were at the studio at the time. One of the signs reads, "Murdoch's Department Store"; another says "Chernin's" and a third reads: "Burns Tri-City Alarm" (an homage to Burns' late father who owned a burglar and fire alarm company in Upstate New York). The 1994 CGI logo was also the first time that Twentieth Century Fox was recognized as "A News Corporation Company" in the logo. In 1997 David Newman re-recorded the 20th Century Fox Fanfare. As of 2010, this logo appears only on the company's website. 2009-present 2009-2013 20th century fox (2009).png 20th Century Fox 2010.jpg TCF-2012-Open-Matte.jpg bandicam 2018-11-21 16-24-36-516.png bandicam 2018-11-21 16-29-36-468.png|Fullscreen version bandicam 2018-11-21 16-42-49-972.png bandicam 2018-12-10 11-10-03-848.png In 2009, 20th Century Fox updated its logo, which was created and animated by its subdisary Blue Sky Studios. The new logo officially debuted in Avatar. In 2010, 20th Century Fox celebrated its 75th anniversary, and modified their logo for that year. 2013-present Vlcsnap-2013-09-27-08h11m39s166.png Vlcsnap-2014-02-18-09h01m10s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-17-17h00m02s181.png Barclaycard 2.png 20th Century Fox 2013 e.png 640px-20th Century Fox logo 2009.jpg 20th_century_fox_(2013).jpg bandicam 2018-11-12 19-42-30-360.png TCF-2013-Open-Matte.jpg By 2013, the byline for News Corporation was removed due to the split of them and 21st Century Fox on July 17 with the DreamWorks Animation SKG film Turbo . In-Credit variations 1987-present Print logo variations 1972-1981 1982-1986 1987-present Category:Logo Timeline Wiki Category:Logo Timeline Wiki/Other Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:21st Century Fox Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Los Angeles